


Якорь

by Mey_Chan, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, M/M, сюр
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты R - NC, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Якорь

— Эй, — говорит Снейк и тормошит его, жесткие пальцы впиваются в плечо. — Ты здесь? Пора возвращаться в эту реальность, виртуальный воин.  
Что такое реальность? Пыльные, пропавшие порохом закаты, шершавая рукоять ножа в руке и капли пота на чужом лбу, широко распахнутые умоляющие глаза. Жёсткие волосы между пальцев, когда оттягиваешь голову назад, открывая шею. Нож вспарывает кожу, рассекает мышцы до самой кости, и брызги орошают пожухлую траву, а тот не верит в смерть, ахает, и воздух вырывается уже из рассечённой гортани, тот хрипит, хрипит, пока жизнь с бульканьем убегает из раны.  
Джек закрывает глаза и остаётся один на один с запахом крови и звуком далёкой автоматной очереди где-то за городом.  
***  
— Райден… Ты здесь, со мной?  
Нет, он за тысячу миль отсюда, свет фонарей еле пробивается через плотную занавеску. Обнажённая женщина двигается на нём, ногти впились в грудь, её жёсткие волосы щекочут ему лицо, твёрдые соски почти царапают. Вот она ложится рядом, блаженно вздыхает, прижимается грудью, утыкается влажным лбом в плечо. Такая беззащитная, такая… доверчивая. Достаточно протянуть руку и сжать пальцы.  
Воздух вне спальни такой прохладный, пол будто липнет к голым пяткам, а вслед доносится её растерянный, испуганный голос.  
— Джек, что случилось? Я что-то не так сделала? Джек…  
Он не знает, как объяснить ей. Проблема всего лишь в том, что её слишком легко убить. Что когда он закрывает глаза, то видит её с перерезанным горлом.

***

— Витаешь в облаках?  
О нет, вполне себе на земле. Даже под землёй, в каком-то бункере, бетонной утробе, где облицованные желтоватым кафелем тоннели тянутся на мили вперёд. Над головой пластиковые кишки коммуникаций, тишина давит на уши. Он сжимает в руках пистолет, но не чувствует тяжести и металлического тепла, которое нагрел собственными ладонями.  
Он шагает бесшумно, как призрак, как… Белый Дьявол. И всё же кто-то чует его, за углом метнулась чёрная тень, и он еле успевает нажать на курок. Отдачи от выстрела нет, и нет раны — противник, бесцветный военный в камуфляже и балаклаве, окрашивается алым и исчезает, растворяется на фоне жёлтой пыльной плитки коридора.  
— Ты отлично справился с заданием, — вкрадчиво хвалят в наушнике.  
Райден закрывает глаза и видит себя со стороны — в костюме виртуальной реальности, победитель жалкой кучки пикселей. И ему снова, через мучительную ненависть к себе, хочется оказаться на улице под пыльным закатным солнцем и сжимать в руке нож.

***

— Приятель, давай, возвращайся ко мне…  
«Ко мне» — это куда? Джек затерялся среди пыльных воспоминаний, цифровых подземелий, призраков прошлого и настоящего, бесплотных голосов в ухе.  
Но его привлекают к себе, его держат крепко — не только на месте, но и в этой реальности, не давая соскользнуть в глубину прошлого. Шершавые ладони, от одежды пахнет порохом, жёсткая щетина щекочет лицо.  
Пусть Снейк ничего не знает о Джеке Потрошителе, пусть он снисходительно считает, что Райден лишь виртуальный боец, ни разу не запачкавший руки кровью, хотя эту кровь ему никак не отмыть, не избавиться от неё.  
Но Снейк — здесь и сейчас, он незыблем, как мироздание, как единственная константа в мире, полном призраков и чужой боли. Он не был в жёлтом цифровом коридоре, не резал глотки на свой день рождения, ему не чудятся голоса. Он не поймёт, но Джеку не нужна помощь, ему нужен — якорь.  
— Я здесь, — отвечает Джек. Он закрывает глаза и уже ничего не боится. — Я здесь. 


End file.
